goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Dora Marquez
Dora Marquez (more commonly known as Dora the Explorer) is the second most chosen character for a troublemaker (after Caillou) Despite her being a protagonist, she has a bad habit of forcing many users to watch her show. As seen in OliverWestern's videos, her attitude grew worse as she got older. Main Enemies As a direct result of the level of hatred shown towards her, it can be safely said that many of our users have decided to use Dora as a troublemaker in their grounded series including (but not limited to): Slippy V, adamkleinschmidt2003, African Vulture (briefly), Robbie, GoAniGal12, Zelda Hackenbush, VideoGamesYesBabyShowsNo, 57kirbyTV, Ryan Helmke, thegoldenbrick1, OliverWestern, OfficerPoop247, Toon and gaming toys VGCP And many others. Bio Dora is one of the most commonly used characters to get into dead meat; as a direct result of this, she always gets expelled from school without fail. OfficerPoop247 even made Dora hate Funai! She is also commonly known for her is watching movies and TV shows made by Nickelodeon and/or Paramount Pictures. Whenever she watches those show, she get in deep trouble as well. Fora the F***er In a few videos published on YouTube, she's seen as having a twin sister going by the name of Fora the F⚫⚫⚫er; who was basically the Good Guy version of Dora, until a recent video confirmed that she too was a troublemaker, albeit not on the same level as Dora. Other In thegoldenbrick1's videos, she has triplet sisters named Bora, and Cora. Given to her by her guardian angel. As of right now, nothing is known about them other than Bora being in a relationship with Caillou's triplet brother Baillou. Barnhurst Prison In OliverWestern's videos, Dora is very badly-behaved, that she makes other well known Troublemakers look so well behaved; she is also serving time in Barnhurst Prison for being naughty. It should be noted that when OliverWestern created Dora, he had accidentally made her look like a prostitute. Dora was eventually written out of the show in order to make way for Dee Dee, Lee Lee, and Mee Mee, three new troublemakers from Dexter's Laboratory who made their debut in Episode 19. It was recently announced by OliverWestern that her good behaviour will not last, after he refused to rule out a fourth season. Gallery ''Dora the Explorer'' Dora.png|What she actually looks like Adamkleinschmidt2003's Dora.PNG|One Of Her GoAnimate Looks Dora_The_Explorer.png|Another One Of Her GoAnimate Looks Screen_Shot_2014-11-29_at_10.52.11_AM.png|Dora on steroids Screen_Shot_2014-11-27_at_9.04.20_AM.png|How stupid and fat Dora looks Screen_Shot_2014-07-04_at_5.18.53_PM.png|Alex Kimble's version Dora_says_spiders_are_insects_and_gets_grounded Dora Shocked.jpg|Dora watching porn like a naughty girl ''Dora and Friends: Into the City! DoraDAFVersionRobbie.PNG|Dora & Friends Dora (RobbiePWNS' version) Dora_Tween_Form.png|OliverWestern's version of Dora. DAF Dora Fat.jpg|Fat Dora from ''Dora & Friends, as seen from DAF Dora Gets Fat at Jollibee and Gets Grounded Teaser - DAF Dora Gets Grounded BIG TIME.jpg|She gets busted when she's watching something made by Paramount! For instance, Mean Girls is made by Paramount. Videos DAF Dora Gets Fat at Jollibee and Gets Grounded DAF Dora Watches Mean Girls and Gets Grounded BIG TIME! Grounders Diego, Alicia and Baby Jaguar (American Gulper's Version), Miguel and Veena (Normally) Category:Troublemakers Category:Female Characters